Disney Infinity: How Disney Met Marvel
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Story 3: Well, the title explains it.


Disney Infinity: How Disney Met Marvel.

Our story begins in a city somewhere in the Toy Box known as Infinity City, where anything can happen with just a single spark of imagination. Right now, Dash, one of the Incredibles, was currently fighting alongside his big sister Violet against a giant Omnidroid, a robot created by Syndrome, enemy of the Incredibles. "We've almost got this one down for the count. Don't give up Dash." panted Violet as they faced the moderately damaged battle-bot. "I don't plan on giving up Vi." said Dash who was tired but still willing to fight. As the bot drew close, it suddenly exploded. "What the?" asked the two siblings, startled. "You kids okay?" they heard a female voice say. "Who said that?" asked Dash. The voice's owner flew down from the top of a building. Violet and Dash's jaws fell to the ground. It was Captain Marvel! "Yeah, we're fine. Thanks Captain Marvel." said Violet. "How nice. You've heard of me." said Captain Marvel with a smile, "But I'm not the only Marvel superhero around here." Her words were true as something small flew in front of Dash's face before flying beside Captain Marvel. The small object then grew in size from tiny to normal. It was Wasp! Dash and Violet's eyes widened to the size of Mickey Mouse's ears. "Oh my God, Dash, can you believe this?" Violet whispered to her younger brother, who shook his head. "Don't act crazy. Just act natural." Violet whispered as they walked over to the two superheroines. "I'm Violet of Disney Infinity." Violet said as she shook Wasp's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Wasp." The red-haired woman smiled. "I'm Dash." said Dash as Captain Marvel shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Dash." said Wasp as she shook Dash's hand.

"What are you two doing in Infinity City?" asked Violet. "We were assigned to search for Disney Infinity members because the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy are looking to join Disney Infinity." Wasp explained. "WHAT?!" Violet and Dash shouted in surprise. Captain Marvel then told them, "Not only that, but we also were told that we would have to face two of the Incredibles in battle in order to join." "Can you two take us to the rest of Disney Infinity, please?" Wasp asked sweetly. "Sure," said Dash, "But first..." He then pulled out an autograph book. "Can I please have your autographs? I'm a huge fan of both of you." he asked politely. Violet pulled out her own autograph book as well, "Can I have your autographs too please?" she asked sweetly. The two superheroines smiled, "Of course you two can have our autographs." said Wasp as she signed their autograph books. "Always good to meet a fan or two." said Captain Marvel as she wrote her signature in the autograph books as well. "Thank you." Violet and Dash both said at once. "No problem. Can you show us where Disney Infinity resides, please?" asked Captain Marvel sweetly. "Sure. Just follow us." said Dash. The two siblings led the two Avengers to Infinity Castle, the home and headquarters of Disney Infinity. Violet opened the door and the four heroes went inside. "Mom, we're home!" called Dash. Elastigirl came down the stairs. "Hello kids. Who are these two?" she asked her children before Captain Marvel came over and shook her hand. "Greetings, Mrs. Incredible, or as some call you, Elastigirl. I'm Captain Marvel." "Ah, from the Avengers. I've heard a lot about you." said Elastigirl with a smile before Wasp shook her hand. "I'm Wasp. I'm Captain Marvel's best friend." she said, placing a hand on Captain Marvel's shoulder. Mr. Incredible then came downstairs, "Hey kids, welcome back. Did you take care of that Omnidroid?" he asked Dash and Violet, who nodded. "Dad, this is Captain Marvel and this is Wasp." Dash said as he introduced the two Avengers, who shook hands with Mr. Incredible. "Hello, Mr. Incredible. We'd like to have a word with your leader please." said Wasp kindly. Mr. Incredible nodded before walking back upstairs. He came back down later with a small, big eared mouse, who was wearing a red robe, white four fingered gloves, brown shoes, and a blue hat with white stars and moons on it. Most of his body was black fur except for his tan face. IT WAS SORCERER'S APPRENTICE MICKEY MOUSE!

"Greetings. I am Sorcerer Mickey, leader of Disney Infinity. You must be the two Avengers I've heard about. It's an honor to meet you both." said Sorcerer Mickey as he shook hands with both of the superheroines. "The honors are all ours, Sorcerer Mickey." said Wasp. "Oh, I forgot. They said they'd have to face two of us in a battle, Mom and Dad." said Dash. "Of course, that's the rule for all who wanna be recruited." said Mr. Incredible. "Actually, it's not just us who's looking to join. The rest of the Avengers and the Guardians of The Galaxy are looking to join as well." explained Captain Marvel. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl's eyes widened in amazement, "I see." said Elastigirl, "So if you two beat two of us, all the Marvel Heroes get to join. Is that what you're saying?" The two superheroines nodded. "All right, then follow us." said Mr. Incredible as he and his family led the two superheroines to a teleporter pad. "Teleport to Infinity Stadium." Mr. Incredible commanded. In just a single blue flash of light, the six superheroes were at a massive stadium. "Wow." said Wasp. "Welcome to Infinity Stadium. This is where many events are hosted in Infinity City, such as sports and fighting tournaments." said Elastigirl as the six heroes walked inside. "This is incredible." said Captain Marvel. "So, which one of you are gonna fight us first? Just so you know, you lose if you fall out of the arena, get knocked out or give up." asked Mr. Incredible. "Hmm... I'll fight you after Wasp fights your wife." said Captain Marvel, "You know what they say, ladies first." "Thank you, Captain Marvel. That's very generous." said Elastigirl with a smile. Wasp and Elastigirl then walked onto the arena. Dash and Violet were put in charge of announcing and the bell. "First up is Mom vs. Wasp!" Dash announced through a megaphone. Violet then hit the bell with a hammer.

Wasp and Elastigirl charged at each other, punching each other's fists and creating a small crater. Wasp then tried many times to punch and kick Elastigirl, who avoided every attack with ease, "Not good enough, Wasp." said Elastigirl with a confident smirk as she extended her arm and tried numerous times to punch and slap Wasp, who dodged every attempted attack. At one point she grabbed one of Elastigirl's arms and slammed her side-to-side like a ragdoll. When she stopped, Elastigirl got up, bruised a bit but not out. "You're pretty good." she said as she and Wasp charged at each other again, this time resulting in a huge scuffle of flying fists and feet which kicked up a huge cloud of dust. When it cleared, Wasp was gone. "WHAT THE?! WHERE'D SHE GO?!" asked Violet and Dash and Mr. Incredible, all in shock. Elastigirl looked around for the missing Avenger before she felt a sharp pain in her rear end, "YOW!" she cried, leaping a few inches while holding her butt, "What was that?" she asked before she felt it again, this time it was sharper. "OW!" she cried while leaping again, this time she actually leapt off the arena, giving her the loss. At that exact same time, Wasp reappeared, giggling all the while. "The heck?! How did you do that?!" Elastigirl asked in surprise. "The whole explanation would be over your head. To make it simple, I have the ability to shrink myself to any size. The stings you felt were little blasts I can fire from my gloves that feel like bee stings. And these wings here are attachments to my suit made by a friend of mine, Hank Pym." she explained. "Cool." said the Incredibles. After a lunch break, it was time for Mr. Incredible and Captain Marvel to battle.

"For our final match to determine the recruitment of the Marvel Super Heroes, it's Dad vs. Captain Marvel!" Dash announced with excitement as Violet rang the bell. Mr. Incredible raised both fists in the air before slamming them down, sending a huge wave of rubble toward Captain Marvel, who managed to block it with both hands. "That's pretty impressive, Mr. Incredible. But, it can't compare with this!" she said with a confident smirk as she punched the ground, causing a huge rock to pop out under Mr. Incredible, who narrowly avoided it. The two superheroes then ran toward each other, fists colliding and the force of it pushing them both back. "Take this!" yelled Mr. Incredible as he ran toward her and threw a super-hard punch, hitting Captain Marvel's cheek, but she didn't even flinch. She just smirked at him and said, "Was that a fly?" before punching him hard in the gut, forcing him to his knees. "Man, she's really strong." said Dash in awe. "Your father isn't bad at all." Wasp said. Mr. Incredible stood up slowly and looked at Captain Marvel with a determined glare. "You wanna play that way, do ya?" he asked before he and Captain Marvel got in a huge scuffle of punches, kicks, uppercuts, and much more, causing a huge plume of dust to rise. When it cleared, Captain Marvel and Mr. Incredible were facing other, costumes torn, bruised and panting. Their little standoff lasted for a few seconds before Mr. Incredible fell to the ground, defeated. His family and Wasp rushed over to help him up. Dash and Violet then had their mom take him to get bandaged up.

Wasp then gave Captain Marvel a hug, "We did it, Captain Marvel!" she exclaimed in happiness as Captain Marvel hugged her back before Dash and Violet tackled them to the ground in a group hug, "You guys were awesome!" Violet shouted. "Now you guys get to join us!" Dash yelled in happiness. The two superheroines smiled, "We've never been so proud to be superheroines with such dedicated fans." Captain Marvel said as they separated. "We'll be absolutely honored to be your teammates and your best friends." said Wasp as they walked to the stadium's exit. "I hope your father is okay." said Captain Marvel with worry. "He's gonna be fine. Dad's one of the toughest superheroes alive." Violet said as they stepped on the teleporter and returned to Infinity Castle. "Mom, Dad, where are you?" called Dash. "In here." called Mr. Incredible. The four heroes walked into the medical room where Mr. Incredible was sitting on a chair with a bandaged arm. "Sorry about that, Mr. Incredible." said Captain Marvel. "Don't worry about it, Captain Marvel." he said with a smile, "It should be healed in a matter of hours." "Good to know." said Captain Marvel. After a while, the rest of Disney Infinity arrived back at the castle, along with the rest of the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy. After introductions, the Marvel Heroes were shown to their rooms. Later that night, Wasp and Captain Marvel were sitting in their room, watching Jurassic Park, when Violet and Dash came in, "Hey guys." said Violet. "What's up kids?" asked Captain Marvel. "Me and Dash have something we want to give you two." said Violet as Dash pulled out a small orange badge in the shape of the Disney Infinity symbol. "These are official proof of your membership with Disney Infinity." Dash said as he handed both superheroines a badge. They both smiled, "Thanks guys. We'll wear these with pride." Captain Marvel said as they pinned the badges to their suits before giving both Violet and Dash another group hug which they gladly returned.

The End.


End file.
